wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kontis, The Shadow Lord
This character no longer exists, but will remain here for the sake of fans. "He knows only hatred, pain, and suffering. He uses fear itself as a weapon... you're dealing with the very essence of all things evil." -Klien Blacksun Kontis, also known as the Lord of Shadows, or The Eclipse, is the physical embodiment of the dark energies released during the resurrection of Ranger Lord, Klien Blacksun. Having been created by all the immense pain, sorrow, and rage felt by Klien as he fell in battle against the Scourge, Kontis knows only hatred and suffering. His warped nihilistic view on life has lead him on a crusade against life itself. Those who draw from the shadow school of magic often hear his torturous voice in their head, picking at their sanity. General *The second set of stats are for Kontis' Shadow Drake form Equipment: *Sword of Shadows: +2 AGI, cannot be Disarmed, Absorbs the souls of those it slays, meaning victim cannot be resurrected. Occupation: Lord over the Realm of Shadows Location: Realm of Shadows Statues: Alive Relations: *Klien Blacksun (Split from his Soul) Notes: *Because Kontis and Klien are essentially the same person, they cannot exist in the same realm at the same time. The only way for Kontis to enter the real world, is by over powering Klien long enough to keep Klien's mind suspended in a coma like state, separating him from his body, in which case Kontis can send Klien to the Realm of Shadows temporarily allowing himself to enter the living world. *Just as Klien has the blood curse, forcing his body to transform into that of a black drake when put through high amounts of stress or anger, Kontis to has the ability to change into a drake, though he has the ability to change at will. History Birth of Sin Ranger Lord Klien Blacksun had endured much pain and suffering during his time leading up to his defeat in the Plaguelands. In his dieing moments, his emotions swelled. The hatred for the Scourge, the fear of death, and the sorrow of never again seeing his loved ones struck him cold. As his body lay in defeat, his soul was trapped, fated to be tormented for all eternity as the Scourge took the once mighty hero to be used as their weapon in undeath. However, his body was rescued by his half sister, and brought to Moonglade in hopes Klien could be saved. It was there that Klien's spirit was torn. The Druids spent days vigorously channeling their energies to rescue the Ranger Lord. Something unexpected happened, and as Klien's body was restored to life, the two halves of his soul fought for control. Sensing this struggle, the druids sought to aid the spirits rejoin as one. However, the two fought even harder against this, but eventually one dominated the other long enough to gain control. Klien was restored to life once more. However, the essence within Klien's soul that would later be known as Kontis, plagued him day and night for the next few weeks, until the druids once again stepped in to aid, before sending Klien home. "The release of Rage, Sorrow, and Fear at the birth of Kontis, combined with the hidden powers of Klien's draconic blood curse, caused an explosive reaction with enough force to nearly destroy Moonglade. Ripping apart everything, even living creatures were torn to pieces, anything within the blast radius was destroyed. not even the souls of the druids who sought to help Klien escaped the devastating attack. Ripped apart, their souls were trapped in endless torment and pain, forever cursed to suffer." ''-Ophiomorph'' Rise to Power Banished to the Realm of Shadows by the Druids during the resurrection process, Kontis grew powerful beyond belief in a very short time, feeding off the pain and suffering of mortals through small connections to the living world, mostly through Klien himself, but also through the Death Knights who recently aligned with the Alliance and Horde. The horrors within the Realm of Shadows were no match for the rising power of the self proclaimed Lord of Shadows. Even the Lich King himself foresaw a rising threat in Kontis, should he be left unchecked. However, the two tyrants avoided each other, choosing rather there could benefits in one another. As Kontis' grew in power, so did his influence on those in the living world. People began hearing his whispered voice echo within their minds, tormenting them. He dug deep within their minds, their emotions, and sanity. Showing them visions of those they loved in pain, and their whole world falling apart around them. Some are able to resist, others were driven insane. Unable to enter the living world so long as Klien still lives, he instead uses the weaker minds of others to influence and control them temporarily to advance his campaign against all mortals. He knows only hate and suffering, and so sees life as such: One and Zero. His entire purpose is to upset this balance, by bringing everything to Zero. A Sample... During the battle of Undercity, Klien was to take his place leading a small group of Blood Elf Rangers in after Varimathras had been dealt with. However, Klien went missing during the conflicts within the city. His Ranger forces began a search for him, but were cut off by the remaining Apothecary forces. Kotnis made his first known appearances here, somehow managing to force Klien into a subconscious state, and trapping his mind temporarily in the Shadow realm long enough for Kontis to enter to living world. He slayed both the Ranger troops, and the Apothecary forces with such deadly brutality, it paralyzed them in fear, making escape nearly impossible. Kontis was stopped before he could get far though. After exiting the Undercity, he was confronted by Sylvanas herself. At this point, Klien was regaining control, and as he woke slowly, Kotnis was slowly being drawn back to the Shadow Realm. Despite this, he still looked to have an advantage over Sylvanas during their fight, until Klien weakened him enough for Sylvanas to lay a heavy blow, forcing Kontis to retreat back to the Shadow Realm. Storm of the Dark Eclipse Silvermoon civilians had been reporting strange happenings within the city and Eversong. Claims of voices with no source were continuously being reported to the Silvermoon nobles. However, it was assumed to be trickery of the Scourge. That was until Klien returned to Silvermoon urging Halduron Brightwing to here his story of Kontis. However, it was not until Sylvanas herself sent word that Lor'themar Theron agreed to investigate the stories of Kontis. Not until a large storm appeared over the Qual'Thalas kingdom did the people of Silvermoon know what Kontis truly was capable of. One by one the stars in the night sky all disappeared as the black clouds began to form a vortex over Silvermoon city. Klien again was no where to be seen, as Kontis made another appearance in the mortal realm. Standing in front of the city gates, Kontis waited as the city guardians took positions to surround him. Upon they're attack, the area was suddenly overcome by a dark mist. Nothing could be seen within the mist, all that could be heard were the horrid screams of the victims within the mist. As the mist faded, Kontis stood alone, the bodies of the city guardians lay torn, ripped apart. Their souls torn from their bodies as well. It was here that heroes from within the city made their way to confront Kontis. However, he would not fight, only spoke to them, asking for a sample. It was not discovered what this "sample" was, and after his power was put to question, he simply destroyed the waterfall near the Stillwhisper pond as a small example, almost killing those who stood near by. It was here that Kontis was finally forced to fight back, however, every attack against him simply phased trough him, as if he wasn't even there. It wasn't until a young Death Knight Noriviari cast an Icy blast using her rune magic that Kontis was "injured". Unfortunately, the form he was using was not his true body, merely an avatar, that was susceptible to magic based attacks. His avatar was destroyed shortly after. However, unknown to those fighting Kontis outside the city, there was another attack from within the city from an unknown source that disappeared just as quickly as it had come. It's target was The Sanctum, the Warlock training guild. The Black Abyss During the after math of Kontis's attack Klien and Elizabetha Draken (Liz), a close friend of Klien's, discovered Kontis could not enter the mortal realm in any form unless he could first force Klien's mind into an unconscious state. Even then, the effort and power it took for Kontis to sustain himself was immense. However, this knowledge was learned to late. Klien had been growing very ill, coughing blood. He was told by the city healers there was a darkness growing within him, effecting his lungs. Yet, they could do nothing to remove the darkness. Kontis was making, and keeping Klien sick, in an effort to kill Klien, so that Kontis would have no problem traveling to the mortal realm at any time he pleased. Kontis had also been contacting a known Warlock within the City, Ciirian, whom was a strict follower of the dark arts. He offered what aid he could to Ciirian, his intentions unknown, but most likely to secure a foot hold within the mortal realm. Still, unknown to Ciirian and all others, Kontis' true plans were left in the dark. End of Triumph Coming Soon... Personality Because Kontis was created through all the dark energies released from Klien, his emotions are limited to pessimistic view points on everything. He feels only hatred for everything and everyone, and lives only to strike fear into the hearts of those he loathes. Despite all the pain he can inflict on others, nothing compares to the inner turmoil he feels within himself. Having no true existence, his outlook on his life, and life in general has evolved into a simplified theory of One and Zero, light and shadow, life and death.He finds his existence an anomaly in his own equation. Because he belongs to neither Zero, nor One, instead he is an imbalance. As such, the only way to balance the equation, is to bring everything back to Zero, by wiping out all sources of life, starting with Azeroth. Combat Kontis is known for his abilities to mentally destroy his opponents before even having to lift his blade. He has the strange ability to effect peoples minds, and break their will, striking fear in them. Even the bravest of heroes cower at the sight of him.When his powerful influence fails to defeat someone mentally, he carries a sword crafted in shadow, using his very own essence to empower it, known as the Sword of Shadows. Since the blade is entirely a part of him, it cannot be separated from him, and his ability to wield it as a swordsmen is uncanny. During the rare occasion he is able to enter the living world, he has slain several elite guards in both Silvermoon and Undercity. He has only ever been bested by Sylvanas, and only because of his having to fight being pulled back into the Shadow Realm by Klien. See Also Character Stats Immortal Enemy